


London Calling

by Lunaris (lunaris1013)



Category: Pundit RPF
Genre: Boys in Eyeliner, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-23
Updated: 2005-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaris1013/pseuds/Lunaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anderson relives his misspent youth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	London Calling

> _This always takes me back to high school and spending weekends in dingy rooms. Would I like to elaborate on that? I think it's best if I don't._
> 
> Anderson Cooper on _London Calling_ by The Clash  
> Blender magazine, June 2005

"Oh, I really think you should elaborate," Keith said into his cell phone as he closed the magazine and tossed it on his desk. "If you don't, I'll just have to imagine the kind of trouble you got yourself into."

"Did I say I got into trouble? I just didn't want the follies of my youth all over a rag like Blender."

"Anderson, the follies of _my_ youth involved a six-pack in a suburban rec room."

"So I may have run with a faster crowd than you did."

"I can guarantee it."

"I need to get on set. I'll call you later."

"Dingy rooms? Entire weekends?"

Anderson just laughed and ended the call.

*****

The text message had just said "AC elaborates 10pm" and gave a Chelsea address. Keith's cab pulled up in front of a seedy dive hotel and he paid the driver. When he reached the third floor, he heard the music:

> _London calling to the underworld  
> Come out of the cupboard, all you boys and girls_

It got louder as he approached room 305. The door was ajar, and he pushed it open. Inside the room, and really, "dingy" was the only way to describe it, was Anderson. Gone were his usual designer clothes and trademark silver hair. Instead his hair was dark and done up in spikes. The vibrant blue of his eyes was encircled by thick black eyeliner; his neck by a heavy chain with a padlock. Tight black jeans, Doc Martens, and armloads of black and silver bracelets finished the look.

He reached around Keith and slammed the door shut. After turning the volume up just a little louder, he shoved the larger man against the door and Keith was too stunned to resist. Anderson dropped to his knees, pulled down the zipper on Keith's pants and proceeded to give him a very quick and very expert blow job. When he finished, he stood, gave Keith a defiant look, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and said, "Twenty five bucks. Or a hit. Your choice."

When he gained his composure, Keith asked, "This is how you spent your weekends?"

Anderson turned the volume down and shrugged. "Young and stupid and bored."

"But this," Keith reached out and touched the hair, ran his thumb along the messy eyeliner, "this I approve of."

"What? The hair?"

"The hair, the clothes, the makeup..."

Anderson picked up Keith's arm and looked at his watch. "We've got the room for another hour if you wanna keep slumming it."

"Can you look beautifully debauched someplace a little cleaner?"

"Oh, I'll go back to your place with you. But it costs extra."

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer: Any similarity between the fictional version of the person portrayed here and the actual person is purely coincidental. This is a work of fiction. This is not an attempt to defame the character of said person on the basis of libel, as the work is FICTIONAL (and NOT an intently false statement created with the express purpose of misleading others about the actual character of said person)._
> 
> Any mention of any associated entities, or any copyrighted material pertaining therein is reasonably protected by the Fair Use Rule of the United States Copyright Act of 1976, and is not intended to infringe upon any copyrighted material.


End file.
